A Disjointed Haze
by Solanaceae2073
Summary: A various array of quaint, little oneshot series of sepia memories and moments. Your favorite characters, your favorite moments, and a visit to their corner of life. Read, smile, reminisce...and drop a little review or two [wink, wink, grin]
1. six

Author's Note: I've been busy working, and I felt that maybe a nice little series of sepia memories and moments would help keep us all interested for a while. By the way, as a disclaimer, Cowboy Bebop definitely does not belong to me. Now, on with the show.

* * *

_**  
A Disjointed Haze**_

* * *

I don't know where it began, but there are a few colors that I simply can't look at anymore. Primarily the color blue, everything else just tumbles onto the list based upon various reasons. Maybe if it's worth the time and some reminiscent switch turns on, I'll divulge my conscious color carefulness during a smoke.

_Probably a balmy afternoon on the deck… definitely during a smoke…_

In the meantime, I wouldn't spend much time wondering about it. Don't ponder it at all. I was messed up since I came to be born into this new world of gadgets, recklessness and good old guns. It's a shame that even guns where new to me. I know that now. I know that detail for sure.

I know details, those precious details of my life, now because I've finally awoken to what I was arisen to. Like a free bird, I now can have the leisure to hold on to my past or simply move on. No strings attached. It's actually quite simple. Everything to do with my past is dead, except Jet, Ed, Ein, some nameless acquaintances, a few ghosts, oh…and me.

_Can the Bebop be considered alive?_

If it is, than it has swallowed me. It has swallowed all my facetious sorrows that I carried for the first three and a half years and accepted me. Like an adoptive home. Today marks the day that I am six. Six years after being risen from my cold submerged vessel of stimulated life machines.

_And it's been three years._

It's been three years since I learned that I was still a child that was lost.

_The Romani._

I was lost, but now I am not. In a generation where no one can be claimed, I was finally claimed. The transition of my most wanted memories into just another fact stored in my mind's treasure chest was quite smooth. I made a new one for the past three years everyday on this fishing ship turned galactic sailboat. I became someone that I accepted.

I don't need to attract attention with my taxi-yellow vinyl; I simply turn eyes 'cause I am Faye –mother fucking- Valentine.

_And I am six years old now._

* * *

Please review. 


	2. fairy

**Author's Note**: After thinking about this for a while, I figured I'd just write one-shot moments from random places in time. It could be from the Bebop past, series and future, so don't be confused if the chapter tenses jump. If you think about it, Cowboy Bebop is a series of moments…so it's just fitting. Ahah. Tell me what you guys think review –cough-

* * *

**A Disjointed Haze**

* * *

She is quite beautiful.

_No not 'quite.'_

She is beautiful. I believe if most people first looked at her they would see a gorgeous woman that exuded fire and sass. But she is just that classic belle from some different time period. I think that is why she seems to be so untouchable.

_She doesn't belong._

_But then, who said I did?_

Any man would feel extreme pride if they were the one that made her smile, her lips spreading into that languorous smile. It was enough to make anyone giddy.

_Take it from me._

I am half the man I used to be, and maybe this pride should not be mine. I've looked at her the entire night, sitting on that bar stool. Seemingly trying to find a reason as to why she wasn't downing herself in the countless amounts of alcohol the bartender was willing to supply her with. In fact, she probably is the prime thought on every man's mind the moment she entered the bar.

_Almost like an hypnotizing fire._

Instead she allows herself to become drunk from the live jazz that plays, she allowed my saxophone to numb her from reality. My music, her gateway. It has been awhile since I've seen a woman, since I've connected in such a way with anyone. From the devil in disguise to this fallen angel, I am not let down with the wonders that can cross this godforsaken satellite. While the last sad beauty had made me want to drink as I watched her sit in her barstool, the new occupant of that very same seat wanted me to jump, to swing- to interact.

_As if to reenter the flow of life…_

I couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled her cheek into the wool of her jacket collar, trying to awaken back to reality once I stopped playing. My shift is over, and I couldn't help but walk towards her.

_When was the last time I've done this?_

_Maybe since Titan._

I couldn't tell what I should do as I passed her. I couldn't just retrace my steps. But who said she kept her eye on me this entire time? No one… But yet somewhere in the back of my mind, something let me know that we were one in the same. Lost to who we were and what we became. As I stood behind her, she sneezed.

"Take care," she glances over her shoulder inquisitively. Her eyes are intense, full of life ...and hidden turmoil. "That was close. When someone sneezes and doesn't get told to take care, that person becomes a fairy. That's what they say around here." She smiled genuinely.

"Then it's okay. I'm already a fairy." She was a breath of fresh air, much different from Julia's somberness…an almost suffocating smog of sadness.

I smoothly draped her shoulders with my coat, making the 'first move' in what seemed ages. It felt good, to do things companions do. That lovers do. This simple action was enough to reawaken the long slumbering nerves within me.

"I'm not as easy as I appear to be."

_And faintly I remember what it was like to be apart of reality, a pain avoided by my cocoon of music and the smog of past betrayals._

"Unfortunately, I am not interested in women..."

"Oh, that's a shame..."

_Was that a come on? She's kind of sexy in that cute way of hers._

"But the others seem to be highly interested. You didn't know that there were no women in this town?"

"So I'll be very popular..."

_She was planning to stay?_

"You should watch out..."

"Thanks for the warning," and she swiftly tossed my coat back to me. In liquid motion, she stood up and began to exit the bar. She may have come off as a vixen but underneath it all, she was like me. Lost and in need of a companion. She was different though, the Fairy has that fighting power.

I don't know why, but I followed her out that door.

_I don't know, maybe I just want a companion tonight. Maybe we're meant to find one another._

* * *

I find the flirtation between Gren and Faye classy and sexy. They would have been one of those classy couples, if Gren did not have to die (anyway, his little 'problem' could have easily been fixed. I mean they practically brought Faye back to life, and people get cosmetic surgery all the time here.)

Anyway, please review. xD


	3. dull panes

**Authors Note**: It seems as if the silent readers are making resurgence when it comes to reviewing, and for that – I thank you. It feels sincerely good when you receive reviews, and after reading one review, I would like to say that I would take requests when it comes to what I write. So tell me whom you want to read about, or what you want a one shot about and I'll write it. Consider it my appreciation for your reviews.

Another little side note: I am going to try this "give me x amount of reviews and I will update stint." Lets see if it shall work. So how about SEVEN reviews in total?

* * *

**A Disjointed Haze**

* * *

The condensation that formed began to slide down the dull windowpanes like tears as the rain outside caused them to vibrate and join. It always seemed to rain in Mars. Or maybe it always seemed to rain when he continued on his self-destructive journey that he pledged himself to. The betrayal and the lies were just too great. The lack of trust was just too much. Maybe, he had finally lost every slip of sanity that his mind desperately tried to keep its grip upon.

Burdens upon the heart he refused to acknowledge were just too heavy. It hurt to feel, it hurt to remember, and it hurt to relive the moments and hints that he did not recognize. The signs were all there strewn in a perfect sprinkle of coy glances, undecipherable dialogues, and unnecessary interaction.

_It left a bitter taste._

The rampage and his fiery path were enough to consume not only his victims but also himself. Life was all about honor, about living with dignity. But the betrayal and the clandestine sins were enough to cause hairline cracks to his sanity. How could he ever trust again?

_Not even all the blood I shed could give me a piece of mind._

The cracks were not only procured through the stress of Syndicate lifestyle, but also began to get deeper as the puzzle pieces fit together as he recognized his girlfriend and self-proclaimed brother were in the midst of an affair. They had disregarded the respect and understanding that he was willing to bestow upon their situation, and made him the offending aspect in their relationship.

_Causing his fall from grace_.

In a wild rage after using the red-eye that Julia kept in her nightstand, he deposited an ultimatum in her lap. It was her selfish needs, or their lives. One had decided to run away, while the other decided to vanish.

He decided to enlist in Titan. Much good that did him. Gren's most heartbreaking tune 'Julia' was enough to shatter whatever was left of him –she was an ominous shadow that couldn't be avoided.

_Who was I before I was Vicious? I'm as lost as that bounty hunter._

The resounding echoes of the rain bounced off the church walls in a reminiscent similarity to a choir cry.

* * *


End file.
